We request partial funding for an FASEB Summer Research Conference on Recombination and Genome Rearrangements, to be held July 20-25, 1986 at the Vermont Academy, Saxton's River, Vermont. The conference is under the auspices of the Federation of the American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB). The format will be the same as that used by the Gordon Research Conferences. There will be 9 major sessions with 36 invited speakers, plus one workshop, as well as poster sessions. The topics to be covered will be site-specific recombination, biochemistry of recombination initiation, processing of recombination intermediates, mammalian recombination systems, transposable sequences, genetic control of homologous recombination, genome rearrangements and gene expression, interactions between repeated sequences and molecular models of recombination. The systems to be focused upon involve bacteria, fungi, Drosophila and mammalian cells. Both in vitro and in vivo approaches will be covered. Considerable emphasis will be placed on mammalian cell systems, especially those dealing with "gene targeting" and integration into the genome. A better understanding of these latter points is crucial for the development of gene therapy strategies which are currently being explored in a number of laboratories for use on a variety of human inborn errors of metabolism. To the best of our knowledge, this conference will be the only regularly scheduled meeting that will deal specifically with genetic recombination and genome rearrangements.